The Host Club Meets Some New Guests
by killjarkidranger
Summary: Five girls walk into Ouran. When they leave with a diploma in their hands, they'll have some stories to tell their future kids.
1. Chapter 1

Normal SYOC rules and form on my page. Hope you like it! Also if you send in a love interest please make it a girl. I'm just bad at writing guy OCs in character as you see if you read my other story.


	2. Update!

Hello loves! I would like to tell you about my current SYOC. I have almost all the pairings.

BunnyMasterMind's OC will be paired with Kaoru.

Crimson Contradiction's OC will be paired with Mori.

Cloudsomniac's OC will be paired with Hikaru.

MissAmeliaYoung has not gotten back to me yet but she might be paired with Kyoya.

MorphWingRise has sent me some side characters.

Thank you to all the people who have participated. And I hope I can get the story started soon!


	3. The Actual First Chapter

*Tsukiko POV*

I stood outside that huge school and I'll say it, for at least a few seconds I was a princess. I had my "cute" uniform on, with my little shoes and stuff. I knew I had to get inside to the chairman's office but I wanted to see if I could find any of the other new students there were supposed to be some new ones coming along with me.

Sadly I didn't spot anyone, but I did see an ice cream stand! After school I would have to visit it, but right now I needed to get to the chairman's office.

Once I found it I quickly ran in only to find that I was the fourth

one here! Already sitting in chairs were three girls.

They were all sitting pretty professionally, each had their hands in their lap and sitting up straight.

The first had really light, almost snow like, blond hair and pretty green eyes.

The girl next to her was a little short, not as much as me, with wavy black hair. She had glasses on but her eyes looked like a bluish green color. Or green, or brown? They kept changing.

The last girl had her auburn hair tied up into a bun. Her eyes were a dark green and she looked kinda small, again not as small as me.

I, on the other hand, was tiny. I was only 4'8! I had wavy long brown hair and Amber eyes.

We waited in silence for a while but the first girl spoke up.

"Well hello everyone... are we everyone?" She asked.

"I don't think so, I think there's one more person." I replied just as the door burst open.

Someone walked in. They had light brown hair and green eyes. They quickly shut the door and walked to a seat.

"I think that's her!" The second girl cheered, "Kotone Yuune, by the way."

"Matsume Sora." The blonde girl introduced, blowing a piece of hair from her face.

"Yukimura Michiko." The third girl said.

"I'm Takahashi Tsukiko, and you are?" I asked the girl who just came in.

"Uyri Virgil." She responded.

(Time skip bc lazy)

Eventually we did get our schedules, of course I had to go all the way up two flights of stairs to get to my classes. Not fun.

(I feel like I should change the POV so it's now Sora's)

After getting my schedule I found out I had my first class with one of the other new students, Kotone I think her name was.

I quickly ran out to grab a school map only to find they were gone. Oh joy! I looked around and found Kotone making her way down the hall, catching up to her was unusually hard. Gosh darn she walks fast.

"Hey you are in my class right? Do you know where it is because I am totally lost?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled, she had seemed a bit shy so I didn't find this very abnormal. I thought she seemed nice.

We didn't talk almost the entire way to class, I would have been very bitter if we did. Kotone was a rather shy girl, I don't know if that's just kind of a first day thing or she was just a shy person.

"Well we are in the same class, so I guess we should get to know each other," I said, a distant tone in my voice.

"Um, okay. I'm Kotone Yuune, it's nice to meet you," she awkwardly stuck out her hand.

I quickly shook it. I was being really bitter and I don't want to scare her off but I didn't really know how to fix it.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Matsume Sora. You probably heard me in the chairman's office," I said and knocked on the door to my class.

The teacher opened the door and had a happy expression on her face.

"Hello! I presume you are the new students joining my classroom? **"** She exclaimed.

"Um, yeah... we are," Kotone stuttered.

"Welcome to the class girls!" The teacher cheered.

Right when we walked in I see a pair of... strange looking twins and a poor girl stuck in between them. Oh boy! This will be fun!

Hey, I know, I know. Where have I been? Well, things happen writers block, life. I dot want to be making excuses. But hey, I'm going to try and update more! Pinky promise!


	4. What's going on? (Update)

**Um... Hello everyone! I guess this is an update! I need to discuss a few things...**

 _Where have I been?_

 **Truthfully, at home. I've been putting off writing and I'm really sorry, I truly am.**

 _What's going on with "Triple the Trouble" and "The Host Club Meets Some New Guests"?_

 **Triple the Trouble- I would like to rewrite the whole story. It is full of terrible writing and my awful humor. To be honest, I don't like anything about that fanfic right now. It was rushed and I'm sorry for that. I do not know when this will happen but I most likely will do it.**

 **The Host Club Meets Some New Guests- I am sad to say that it will be put on hiatus for a while. I've lost my inspiration for it. Hopefully one day I will continue it, but for now that fanfic will be on hiatus. I really want to thank everyone who sent in an OC. I'm sorry for this, but it's for the best.**

 _Is there any fanfics coming in the future?_

 **Yes! While not updating I was writing a few new fanfics. One Ouran fic, one Undertale fic, and one Walking Dead (game) fic. Although I have been writing these, they are nowhere near finished, and it will be a long time until any of these come out.**

 **Before I go I would like to say that you can find me in places other than FanFiction! My Instagram is Koizumisrightnostril and my Pinterest is lalalamazing (Mahiru Koizumi). I don't really post anything about my fanfics, but you can be updated on what I'm doing with my life! I'm sorry I didn't make this earlier, and I'm sorry about what's going on with my fanfics. I hope you all have a great day (or night). See you soon!**


End file.
